Living with a Vampire
by Boebliek
Summary: One shots of Buffy and Angel's relationship through the series, also included Angelus of course. Mostly smutty XD
1. Sweet Dreams

**Rating: M for MUCH Naughty Smut :P**

**Characters (luckily) do NOT belong to me, I mean that's pretty obvious...**

* * *

><p>An empty, filthy alley. That's where she was.<p>

Buffy had no idea what she was doing or how she came there. A light breeze made her shiver and she asked herself why she had put on a red, leather skirt. She took small steps and looked around the alley, hoping to find something relevant to her presence. As if he could read her mind, he appeared out of the darkness. "Angel?"

"Wrong, lover."

Before she knew it Buffy was pushed against the stone wall by the demon. She wanted to hit him in the chest but he grabbed her hand quickly and his evil smirk made his face only more handsome. Buffy found herself in an impossible position, when had Angel lost his soul again? She couldn't remember.

Without a warning Angelus pushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, and Buffy's eyes widened in surprise. Her free hand came to life and hit him in the face. Angelus let her go and stepped back, his hand reaching for his cheek, sighting heavily. "That wasn't very nice of you, Buff. Guess we'll just have to do it the hard way." Buffy found herself yet again trapped between the wall and her old lover's body. "Get off me!" she yelped but her words were swallowed by his hungry mouth. This time she didn't have time to push him away before his tongue invaded her mouth.

His kiss was rougher and more persistent than Angel's but nonetheless she couldn't help but feel turned on. It was the same face, the same body and the same taste as his after all. Her heart was racing and all of her thoughts disappeared as his soft lips took her away. She clawed at his dark hair as he left her mouth and shifted his attention downwards. He nipped at her slim neck and scraped at it with his teeth, not hard enough to bite but just enough to make her squirm under his touch.

An alarm went off in her head when his hands reached under her skirt and started kneading her thighs. "Don't..." Buffy whispered. "Don't what?" he said in a arrogant tone, his thumb stroking her through her underwear. "Don't do that," she said her eyes focused on his dark, brown ones. She knew that if he would continue there was no way she would be able to stop him. The truth was; _she wanted this just as much as he, if not even more_.

As expected he ignored her and found his way into her soaked panties. He brushed past her soft curls and massaged her throbbing sex. "Who would've expected you'd be so wet for me?" he said, his voice as intoxicating as drugs. Buffy blushed and bit her lip. Of course he would be mocking her while pleasuring her. It was the perfect timing; she was vulnerable and needed him to make the ashing feeling go away. Just when she was about to say something back to him, he impaled her on one of his fingers and her lips parted as she moaned. Another finger quickly followed and he was pumping them in and out of her tight passage, making her pant.

"Just look at that, are you enjoying this, Slayer?" She closed her eyes without answering him. He shifted into game face and grabbed her roughly by the jaw with his other hand. "Look at me," he groaned and she glared back. Her green eyes fixed in an intense stare, trying to look as disgusted as she could. "That's right," he said. Buffy had to hold back the tears of the anger and humiliation she felt, his fingers crooking inside of her, stroking the sensitive tissue. "Angel would be so proud of you," Angelus smiled and noticed her eyes watering slightly. But he knew she wouldn't cry in front of him, she was too tough for that, at least for now.

He released her jaw and in one swift move Angelus took his fingers out of her. He watched her face closely as he put them into his mouth and she gulped upon seeing him suck them clean. When he removed them from his mouth he smiled at her expression and shifted back to his regular face. Buffy was silent when he knelt in front of her and tugged her panties down her legs. He lifted each ankle so she could step out of them and repositioned himself at her entrance. His strong hands gripped her hips and opened her just a little bit wider.

Buffy's breathing came rapidly and she thought she couldn't get any wetter at the sight of him kneeling in front of her, his head buried between her legs, slightly covered by her short, red skirt. When he took a first long lick of her, she threw her head back and shut her eyes closed at the sensation.

"Oh, God!" she cried out when he took another slow lick. Without even noticing Buffy spread her legs wider, giving him more access. Angelus closed his lips around her clit as he lapped at it with his experienced tongue. Buffy slammed her fists into the wall behind her, her moans echoing through the abandoned alley. "Just like that..." If he wasn't holding her she was sure she'd be on the ground by now. Her legs were shaking and the familiar tension in her stomach made her whimper in pleasure.

Even as a Slayer Buffy was just a girl that didn't stand a chance against the two hundred year old skills of the vampire. One of the most hated demons of all time, lapping at her slick entrance in a filthy alley made her feel dirty. It turned her on.

Angelus was practically smiling into her wet heat, as he took in the smell of her shame and arousal.

He could feel she was close and sucked hard on her clit, holding her steady at her hips. Buffy trembled and shuddered violently as she came hard. Her orgasm ripped through her body while she let herself go and moaned in delight.

"Angel...us."

She didn't even care that he was laughing as he got up from under her. He opened his mouth to make a remark but she was the one to interrupt him this time. "Shut up," even though she was panting and trembling she kept her head high. "Oh," he just said before turning her around and slamming her into the wall. Buffy was able to bend her head just in time for her nose not to end up broken. Angelus crushed her with his body and she winced as she felt him hard and ready through his leather pants.

The sound of his zipper being lowered made her wriggle in anticipation. Buffy took a sharp breath when she felt her skirt being lifted and the head of his cock entering her slowly. "Oh, God..." she cried out when he filled her up. Angelus didn't give her time to recover, he instantly pulled out and shoved his cock back inside her tight passage. He let out a sinful groan that made her flush in embarrassment as hers quickly followed.

Buffy bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and the smell of it made him only thrust harder. She secretly wondered how it looked; her small form hidden underneath his, their activities hidden behind his long coat. Only the sway of his hips and their mutual groans revealed what they were doing. His left hand had managed to sneak under her top, bracing her taunt stomach before grabbing her breast roughly. Kneading it and stroking the hard, pink nipple with his thumb.

She tried to keep quiet, she really did but it was no use. His rhythm fastened and she was unable to do anything besides shouting as her release approached. Angelus clutched with his free hand at her hair and yanked her head back while still pumping in and out of her. "Say it..." he grunted into her ear. Buffy whimpered and ignored him, refusing to give in. His hand left her breast and was replaced at her womanhood.

He took her clit and rolled it between his experienced fingers, making her shriek in response. His hand got opened up because of the stone wall but he didn't care."Say it!" he groaned. As her orgasm hit her, Buffy screamed his name at the top of her lungs. Angelus shifted into game face and pulled her head back as he sank his fangs deep into her soft flesh. "Angelus!" she yelled and he groaned in satisfaction when his own release hit him at the feeling of her muscles milking him and her sweet blood pouring into his mouth.

He emptied himself into her and pulled out when he was done. Buffy kept her back turned to him as she breathed heavily into the wall. The heat was pooling away from her body and replaced itself with utter shame as she felt the evidence of their act running down her thighs. She heard him zip himself back up but refused to turn around. "Well," he said as if they had just played a game of poker. "Let's do this again sometime." He chuckled darkly before leaving the Slayer by herself.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up with a startled cry as she sat up in her bed. Her body was sweaty and she was still panting. She rubbed her head and remembered where she was. "Buffy?" Angel was lying next to her and he sat up too. He looked concerned and Buffy lay back on the bed, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. "Did you have a nightmare?"<p>

"Yes, something like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Ow, hell yeah! ;) <strong>

**Better not tell to Angel that your having perv dreams about his soulles alter ego, Buffy! *cough*who hasn't?*cough***

**Hope you like and please review :D**


	2. Our Dirty Secret

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: Season 3, somewhere between Amends and Bad Girls**

* * *

><p>Buffy ran into the mansion, heading straight towards the chest standing against the wall. She practically ran through the living room, opening the chest and taking out some weapons. She had promised Faith too be back quickly. They had been patrolling when a huge demon attacked them and they found out that he couldn't be killed by a simple stake. Faith had stated that she could easily beat him to death but Buffy told her that Angel's mansion was near by and that she would come back with some bigger weapon.<p>

She froze when someone pushed up against her and she turned her head with a smile as she felt her lover's hands on her waist. "What are you doing?" he asked. His lips tracing the skin of her back that was exposed by her loose tank top. "I'm off to kill a big, ugly demon," she said and giggled when his fingers softly tickled her middle.

"So you have to get let go." He ignored her and kissed her neck instead, sucking on the tender flesh, making her sight in delight. "Don't go, it's daytime," he simply said, his voice low and filled with lust. "So?" she asked smiling. "Well, I'm bored."

His right hand cupped her covered breast, it fitted perfectly in his hand as he gently massaged it. His other hand reached down, in between her legs, forcing her possessively against him. Buffy gasped when she felt the obvious evidence of his arousal against the cheeks of her ass.

"Angel, not now!" she yelped at his ministrations. He nibbled on her earlobe, licking the shell, knowing she would whimper in response. "Faith is fighting alone," Buffy panted. "Faith is a big girl," he whispered, his thumb stroking her hardened nipple through the thin fabric of her top. "She can handle herself."

Buffy turned around in his arms and stared into his big, brown eyes, his gaze on her filled with passion. She bit her lip, weighing out the options in her head. Couldn't he have waited until she came back from slaying? She understood that it wasn't easy for him being all alone in the mansion, but her friend was waiting for her.

_Damn. Why did he have to be so hot? _Angel noticed the familiar look in her eyes, the look she gave whenever she was thorn between choices. "I'll do whatever you like," he said and gave her a cocky smile.

_Faith could wait._

Buffy pressed her mouth against his and he excepted it gratefully. Her small hands caressing his hair, while his hands worked wonders on her body. Her tongue darted out, eagerly to taste him and he sucked softly onto it making her moan against his mouth.

* * *

><p>Faith had a proud grin on her face, the demon was dead at her feet now and she had been able to defeat it without the help of Buffy. Speaking of... She had said she'd be back soon, so where was she? Faith didn't have anything to do anyway, so she thought it would be wise to go see what the other Slayer was doing.<p>

It didn't take long for Faith to find the mansion, it was like Buffy had said; just near by and rather large to overlook. She noticed the door was locked and she didn't want to break it open because then Buffy's ex-lover would probably get angry. Buffy had told about him being a vampire with a soul and such, but the dating part was far more interesting. Faith wondered what it would be like to go out with a vampire, or better yet, _to fuck one. _

The dark haired Slayer decided that maybe there would be another entrance and went looking for it. She eventually found a low, open window that used to be hidden behind wooden planks. But someone, or something, had ripped off the planks and nails that held them.

Faith climbed carefully through he window, coming out in a long hallway. It was then that she noticed the sounds erupting from the room at the end of the hallway. Curiosity took over and Faith followed the noises.

* * *

><p>Buffy was barely even on the bed when he took her legs and pulled her underneath him. She had left her pants and panties on the floor and now he was hovering above her heated sex.<p>

If he was still able to breath she definitely would have felt it against her womanhood, his face only a few inches away. Buffy threw her head back and let out a tender moan when he took a long lick of her. From her entrance to her clit, wetting her even further.

His strong hands held her hips steady so he could torment her all he wanted. He licked the soft skin of her inner thighs, making her whimper underneath him. Her small hands twisted into his bedsheets as he groaned into her wet heat, nibbling onto the small piece of flesh that gave her such great satisfaction. "Hhm…Angel..."

Faith couldn't believe her eyes. Buffy had been telling everyone how she and Angel weren't a couple anymore, how they were just friend now, but here she was; getting head from the guy in question.

On the other hand, Faith did have to admit it was a rather erotic sight. Buffy was moaning as if she was getting beaten by a whip, her legs thrown over the vampire's shoulders while he was lapping greedily at her slit.

"Please, don't stop..."

Faith grinned at the sound of Buffy begging, and a wicked voice in her head told her to stay and watch the whole show. How much fun would it be to tease her with it later? Faith could already see Buffy trying to come up with an excuse why she would be back so late. Another load groan rose from the blonde Slayer's mouth and Faith looked up in curiosity.

Angel had turned to game face, sitting up on the bed, he lifted her lower half into the air. Buffy was wriggling helplessly underneath him, only her head and chest still fully on the bed.

She pushed her hips against his face as his tongue penetrated her tight core. His fangs softly scraped against her ashing clit and Buffy's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

She came with a harsh, long cry that would make her mother faint. Angel's lips closed around her clit, sucking hard on the sensitive nub.

"_Angel!" _

She tried to get away from his grasp, her whole body shivering from the orgasm but he held her quickly, his hands digging into her hips as she flowed his mouth with her delicious essence.

Buffy panted and smiled at him when he finally released her, his face regaining his handsome features.

Buffy sat up and held him against her, breathing softly into his neck. "Why are you so good at that?" she whispered. He grunted when she trailed her small hand down to his pants. Her delicate fingers stroke him through the fabric, his chest heaving at the act.

"_My turn,"_ she breathed.

Buffy captured his lips in a demanding kiss and forced her tongue into his willing mouth. She removed her hand and crawled her way up his body.

* * *

><p>Buffy had left the mansion feeling exhausted and utterly sated, she hoped Faith had managed to kill the demon without her. On her way back to the graveyard she tried to fix her hair and checked multiple times if her clothes were still intact.<p>

She was relieved to find the dark haired Slayer still waiting for her, leaning against a tomb. "Hey!" Buffy waved and Faith turned around, with a grin on her face. "Where were you B? I've already handled the big, bad demon without you."

"I eh – got distracted – on my way there – by a vampire," Buffy said, wishing she was a better liar. "Had to be one hell of a vampire if it took you so long to slay him," Faith played along. "Yeah, he was really – _Big_."

_Well at least she didn't have to lie about that one._

"Oh, I believe you," Faith nodded and had to hold back a chuckle. "Was he by any chance a _souled_ vampire?" Buffy's eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of it. "Come on B, if I had a boyfriend like that, I'd also take every opportunity to screw him. Though I have to admit you we're not so bad yourself -"

"What are you talking about?" Buffy said, stunned at Faith's knowledge of their latest activities. Faith rolled her eyes and sighed; inside she was laughing her ass of. She lay down on the large tomb and closed her eyes, spreading her legs. "Ah! Angel!"

She imitated the movements Buffy had done only exaggerating them, her hands clawing into her hair as she moaned openly. "Please, don't stop! Your tongue feels so -" "Stop that!" Buffy blushed and grabbed Faith's elbow, pulling her of the tomb.

"For God's sake, there's someone buried here," Buffy gestured at the tomb. "Oh, don't tell me about manners sister, you were the one humping a vampire." "You spied on us?" Faith patted her on the shoulder. "Let's just say I was accidentally there."

"You can't tell the others Faith, please." Faith put and arm around the blonde's shoulder and they both made their way out of the graveyard. "How about you by us some drinks, to start with..." Faith said with a smile. Buffy laughed, "Are you blackmailing me now?"

Faith shrugged, "Well, I'd hate to go around telling people how good Angel looks without his clothes on." "Faith!"


	3. Corrupted

**Rating: M (Deuhh! XD)**

**Plot: Takes place in 'Killed by Death', what if Buffy's friends weren't there to stop Angelus from whatever he wanted to do to Buffy?**

* * *

><p>It had been a bad idea, a really bad idea. She had planned to patrol when all of a sudden she had to lean against a tomb, catching her breath. The flue had already infected half of the school and she couldn't fight the sickness any longer.<p>

Buffy coughed loudly, her head spinning. Suddenly a familiar laugh filled her ears and she turned around to find Angelus casually standing against a tree. A devilish smirk gracing his handsome face. "Oh, don't tell me you caught a cold, lover."

He walked over to her and she lunged at him with her stake. He easily grabbed her wrist, bending it slightly. Buffy gasped in surprise when she dropped the stake on the grass, her other hand hitting him hard in the face.

Angelus stumbled back and swiftly evaded her as she desperately tried to kick him. "You know, you being of your game is kinda taking the fun out of all this." He grabbed the back of her head, slamming her into the tomb she had leaned on before.

She groaned in pain when her teeth hit the cold stone. "Nope, still fun," he added with a cruel smile. Buffy spit out a mouth full of blood at his feet and glared.

"Screw you!"

Angelus ran into her, slamming her body into the ground. He held her down easily and she wriggled helplessly underneath him.

"So you _are_ sick, this has got to be my lucky day." Buffy tried to get out of his grasp but there was no point to it. She was tired and sick and he was stronger at this stadium.

Buffy's eyes widened when he claimed her lips, his tongue invading her as he lapped at the blood in her mouth. She shook her head, bringing her knees up, trying to push him away. He pulled his lips back and looked down at the scared girl underneath him.

Her big, green eyes stared up at him, her chest heaving with rapid breaths as she fought against her sickness and him, all at once.

"Let me think. We are all alone at a graveyard, what can we do?" Angelus pretended he was thinking while Buffy could easily come up with a dozens of things that he could do to her and none of them seemed pleasant.

She wanted to kick him off of her using her knees, but she was only strong enough to rub them against him. Angelus smiled in amusement. "I can't think like that, lover." He took both her hands and held them above her head so his free hand could grasp one of her legs.

Buffy yelped when he pushed her leg down on the ground, her other leg quickly following; opening her wide for him. She could feel his whole body flushed against her now. Just the look of desperation she gave him turned Angelus on. He dipped his head into her hair, kissing her gently below the ear.

"God, Buff, you're getting me so hard."

"Get off me!" she yelled, followed by more coughing as she slammed her head into his. She had to hold back tears at the sudden pain and he groaned in annoyance, tightening his grip on her hands. "That's going to cost you," he whispered darkly, changing into game face.

His free right hand trailed down to her jogging pants and he hooked his thumb into the waistband.

Buffy tried to desperately bring her knees back together but it was too late. In one swift movement he had pulled her pants and panties down, past her hips. She shivered at the feeling of the cool night air against her bare skin.

Angelus used his thumb to explore her, stroking the curls at the top before going down to her entrance. "_So soft_," he whispered, his demonic eyes staring down at her. Buffy didn't know what to do anymore, she was helpless. He could do whatever he wanted with her.

"Don't," she said, knowing it was useless to beg but not having a real alternative. "Please, don't."

For a moment she thought it had worked, when he removed his hand from her.

But then he brought two of his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them until they were wet. Pulling them from his mouth he pushed them harsh and quickly into her passage.

Buffy moaned at the rush of feelings going through her. Angelus groaned, pumping his fingers in and out of her in a slow, steady rhythm. "_Nice and tight..._just the way I like it_._" He released her hands so he could hold himself better up.

Buffy let her arms fall useless next to her body, there was no way she could take him and she was tired of fighting. "Giving up, lover?" he said mockingly as he finger fucked her.

"_Go to hell." S_he said through clenched teeth. He could have her body, but he would never break her spirit.

He laughed cruelly before bending down and kissing her cheek gently, his thumb stroke her ashing clit and Buffy had to bite her lip to keep quiet. "Did you ever imagine your precious Angel doing something this..._bad_."

She ignored him stubbornly.

"_You probably did._"

"You are not Angel." Buffy said, trying to convince herself once again.

"But I am," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek as he removed his hand from her. She closed her eyes, leaning more into his touch. He unzipped himself, his throbbing, hard cock free from it's leather confines.

He took in a sharp breath and positioned himself at her entrance. When Buffy felt the head of his cock pushing against her opening she stiffened and opened her pleading eyes to look at him. Her small hands came up to rest on his broad shoulders.

"Stop," she whimpered, fighting back tears. "_Please, stop_."

"Trust me Buff," he said, his voice as cold as ice. "_This is going to hurt me a lot more than you_."

Buffy threw her head back and cried out when he pushed into her. Entering her oh so slowly, inch by agonizing inch, he filled her up. Hissing as he stretched her inner walls, losing himself in her warmth.

She had only lost her virginity recently and he wasn't being gentle with her like Angel had been. A tear ran down her face, the heels of her shoes scraping into the ground as her tiny fingers dug themselves in his long coat.

Angelus groaned at the sight of her as her muscles unconsciously gripped him tighter. She turned her head to the side, letting her arms fall once again next too her, beaten and lost. He pulled out of her and pushed roughly back in. Buffy winced at the feeling and sound of flesh against flesh.

Angelus dragged the zipper of her vest down and ripped the top she was wearing underneath to reveal her naked chest. But Buffy didn't care, he had violated her in the worst way possible and there was no escape from it.

Angelus was more than pleased with the way her perfect, small breasts bounced up and down with the force of his thrusts.

Her skin seemed to glow in contrast to his dark, clothed form. Even though she ignored him as best as she could, her body seemed to recognize his and respond to it.

Unwillingly Buffy let out a long whine as his hand reached for her clit once again. He rolled the tiny nub between his experienced fingers, kneading the bunch of nerves, making the girl underneath him shiver as he fucked her deeper into the ground.

When Buffy felt she was about to come, he would slow down and remove his hand, just so he could replace it back and bring her to another peak without orgasming. Buffy thought she would lose her mind if he kept doing that, biting her lip she tried to hold herself from begging.

"What is it you want, Buff?" he asked smugly, his head buried into her messy hair.

She whined when he slowed down again, never giving her the relief she longed for. She turned her head to the side, giving him access so he could place open mouthed kisses against her slim neck.

"I want – I want to..."

"_Come?_" he finished her sentence as his mouth trailed down to her naked breast, taking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue.

She nodded frantically, her cheeks flushed with the fever from her sickness and the pleasure he brought to her._ "Yes."_

Using his free hand he quickly pushed one of her legs over his shoulder before leaning back on it. Buffy moaned rather loud as he pulled almost entirely out of her before shoving his cock back inside, penetrating her from a much better angle.

He used two fingers to massage her clit rapidly; she was so wet, they would glide easily over her quivering flesh. Buffy's small fingers started to tore out the grass around her as she came hard, shuddering violently against him.

Angelus groaned in pleasure, sinking his fangs into her young breast, making her scream only louder. He poured his cool, dead seed deep into her, as he kept feeding on her delicious blood.

Buffy gulped, trying not to pass out, she waited until he was done. He pulled his head back and stood up slowly. She winced as she felt some of his seed run down her thigh. She heard him zip back up and she dared to sit up on the cold ground.

She looked up and met his evil gaze, another smirk on his face and she wished that she had the strength to slap it of. "Well, isn't that a perfect picture?"

He stared down at her practically naked, panting form. "I suddenly feel very inspired to draw." Buffy pulled her sweat pants back up, covering her sex from his gaze.

Angelus chuckeled when she pulled her vest over her shoulders, closing the zipper. She sat there, shivering in silence when he turned around and left her alone. When she was sure he was gone, Buffy laid back down and closed her eyes.

Pulling her knees up against her chest, she let the tears out, sobbing into the grass underneath her. Before she even realized it, she had eventually passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Buffy :( <strong>

**Angelus is such a sexy bastard! Why do we all love him again? ...Oh yeah...the Sexy part... XD**

**No worries, Buffy's friends will find her and make it all better..eh, kinda... Kinda a weird story to post just before Christmas,**

**but that's me! Strange as hell :D**


	4. From Hell

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: Season 3, Angel has recently returned from Hell.**

**Plot: Angel tells Buffy what happened to him during his time in Hell.**

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the mansion, she had promised Angel to visit him and her mother was out of town anyway so she didn't need to come up with an excuse this time.<p>

Angel had really progressed since he came back from hell, Buffy hoped it was because of her help.

She still felt guilty for sending her lover into a hell dimension and she seemed to be relieved he wasn't blaming her for anything. Though she would have liked it even more if he stopped blaming himself.

"Angel?" Buffy asked walking into the living room.

Angel walked out of his room, a strange look on his face. Buffy looked down and gasped when she saw blood dripping from his hand. She ran over to him, taking his hand into her own. "What happened?"

That's when she saw the scrapes and bite marks on his wrist, her eyes widened as she looked back up at him. "What did you do?" Angel pulled his hand away from her and turned around.

"It's nothing."

"Angel, why did you -?"

"I didn't expect you today," he interrupted her, keeping his bleeding hand away from her sight. "Mom left town, she is in LA for work," Buffy said, trying to understand why he would hurt himself like that.

She touched his shoulder softly, trying to comfort him. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing!"

Buffy jumped when he yelled at her and stepped back when he turned around to face her. He saw the fear and hurt in her eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, maybe I shouldn't have come here." Buffy headed for the way out but Angel stopped her.

"_Please, don't leave._"

Buffy looked back at his bloody hand and nodded. "Let's get you some bandages."

* * *

><p>"Better?" she asked sitting next to him on his couch after cleaning and bandaging his wounds. "Yes," he answered softly, obviously uncomfortable with Buffy finding him in such a vulnerable position. Buffy sighed, stroking his arm. "Can you please tell me why you did that?"<p>

He didn't look at her but stood up, his back still facing her. "It just helps me deal. With me coming back and all."

"You never told me what happened to you in...Hell," Buffy said and felt a new wave of guilt wash over her. Angel made a a sound as if he was going to say something but didn't.

"Don't I have the right to know? I'm the one who send you there," Buffy's voice was more angry now because she was desperate to find out what he had to gone through because of her.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

Angel was scratching his bandaged hand, and Buffy jumped up slapping his fingers away. "Stop it!"

"You want to know what I went through? Do you really?"

She just nodded and kept staring at his back with her big green eyes.

"_When I was there, everything I had done came back to me. The people I hurt and betrayed. Then there was only darkness, and warmth. Heat. Surrounding me._

_It was dark and hot, and I felt trapped. Then they came. I don't remember their faces but they...they tortured me. For hours, never stopping. The pain. _

_It was almost unbearable. Sometimes I would pass out. But they have way's to bring you back._

Buffy tried to hold back the tears, she had expected this. She really had, but it was different when he told it. When he finally admitted what she had done to him.

"_At night they let me sleep, at least I think it was night. There were no windows or doors. I never saw or smelled fresh air. At night they needed for me to heal, my wounds to close, so they could continue in the morning. _

_Not that I really minded, sleeping was worse. Much worse. _

_When I slept...I dreamed...Every night it was the same dream..."_ He paused, turning around.

"What were you dreaming about?" A tear ran down Buffy's cheek.

"_You. _

_Our first night together. The night we made love. I was able to see you again, touch you, kiss you. I would tell you that I loved you, over and over again. Your soft moans filled my ears." _A blush stained Buffy's cheeks.

"_You seemed to glow. You were so beautiful." _His voice suddenly faltered.

"_And then...I – I bit you. I sank my teeth into your neck and fed from you."_

Buffy gulped and tried to reach for him. "It's okay. Angel, it's okay."

"No!" He stumbled backwards, away from her. "You don't understand! _I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. Your body, your blood...it was so good. I couldn't make myself stop... You tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let you. I wouldn't let you..._

_I fed from you until your heart slowed down, stopping eventually."_

"You don't have to -"

"_I saw the light leave your eyes and you turned cold. You...you looked so small underneath me, so fragile. _

_And I kept...kept thrusting into you. Even though you were... You were..."_

Angel fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands. Buffy knelt down next to him, taking his head and gently placing it against her shoulder. Stroking his hair tenderly.

She realized he was crying, his hands clutching at her sides.

She was crying as well.

"_I'm so sorry, Buffy. Please, forgive me. You have to forgive me. Please..."_

"_It's alright. I forgive you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing Chapter once again? Hope you like, and thanks for reading :)<strong>

***Also I did name this Chapter _From Hell_ after the famous Jack The Ripper letter, I just thought the title fit. XD**


	5. Suck my Soul

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: Season 3**

**Plot: Look at the title and draw your own conclusions... ;P**

* * *

><p>Enough was enough.<p>

Buffy dropped her pencil onto the table and sighed loudly in annoyance. She was tired of doing homework, when will she be graduating again? Oh, yeah, still a couple of months to go.

The Slayer turned her head to look at Angel, who lay back on his bed, reading a book. She rolled her eyes. She had at least expected Angel to ask her if she was already done so they could spent some quality time together.

But no, brooding guy over there had to prefer an old, musky book over her. Buffy sighed again, and this time he did react. "Have you done your homework?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving the page of his book.

"Yes, I have," Buffy said a little too cheery.

"Buffy?"

"Okay, maybe not all of it," she confessed, standing up and walking over to him, collapsing next to him on the bed. For a moment they were both quiet until Buffy bend down to stare at him. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Yes, I can see that. But what?"

"A book."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Jeez, thanks, _mister obvious_."

For the first time Angel looked at her, his brow furrowed like always. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She turned her head away from him and crossed her arms in a childlike gesture. "It's not like you're ignoring me or anything..."

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm trying to read."

"It's like you love that book more than me," she mumbled.

Angel closed the book and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lovingly. "You know there's nothing in the world I love more than you." Buffy smiled and kissed him back.

"Then why are you being so grumpy and old?"

Angel chuckled. "Maybe because I _am_ old."

"Yeah, but you are sexy old, not grandpa old."

"Right," Angel said in an amused tone and reclaimed her mouth. Buffy moaned softly, her body half on top of his. Her small hands started unbuttoning his silk shirt, caressing the muscles of his chest.

Without thinking she leaned on his ribs and he flinched at the sudden contact. Buffy gasped in chock, withdrawing her hand quickly. "Sorry!"

"It's okay."

"I thought it would be healed by now," she said in disbelief.

Angel gave her a small smile. "I'm not a Slayer, my wounds don't heal as quickly as yours. Especially if they're internal."

Buffy thought back of the previous night when Angel helped her fight a nest of vampires. When the abandoned building they were fighting in had started to crash down, he had pushed her out of the way, leaving himself with all kinds of bruises and at least a few broken ribs.

"It's okay, Buffy," he said, trying to comfort her.

But Buffy kept staring down at him without responding, until she bend down and pressed her lips against the bruised skin.

She kissed the spot tenderly and heard Angel hiss through his teeth. She crawled between his legs, her head moving slowly down.

She circled his bellybutton with her warm tongue, and bit the cool skin above the waistband of his pants, teasing him.

"_Buffy,_" Angel whispered in a warning tone.

She looked up at him, her green orbs filled with lust before she unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned his dark pants, before sliding them past his slim hips.

His silk boxers came of next, revealing him already hard and ashing for her.

She couldn't help but swell up with pride at being able to get him agitated so easily.

Buffy wrapped her small hand around him, her mouth hovering above the head. She pouted her pink lips and blew on the sensitive flesh.

Angel made a low noise in the back of his throat and some pre-cum leaked out of the tip.

Buffy's wet tongue came out to lick it of and she was pleased to see Angel's half lidded eyes focused on her every move, his lips slightly parted, his chest heaving up and down. He had never looked more arousing.

She licked her lips, tasting him. She loved the way he tasted; cool and fresh. It reminded her of snow. Maybe because he didn't eat.

He watched her. His normally brown eyes were entirely black now, his fingers digging into his sheets.

Buffy felt herself become wet, she rubbed her thighs together in the hope to relieve some of the tension. Angel closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of her arousal.

"What do you want me to do, _vampire_?"

"Please..." he whispered, his cock throbbing almost painfully, begging for her attention.

"Please, what?"

"_Suck me."_

She didn't wait any longer and took the whole head of his cock into her warm mouth, sucking him softly as her hand squeezed the base. Her other hand came up to cup his heavy balls, stroking them gently.

She heard Angel slam his head back into the headboard as he whimpered something that sounded like her name but ended in a curse, and Buffy had to hold back a chuckle.

Her hand pumped him in a steady rhythm as she kept sucking on the head, lapping at it with her wet tongue.

Angel's strong hand reached for her blonde locks, stroking her head. Failing miserably to keep himself under control, his groans encouraging her to continue.

Buffy's blunt teeth scraped over his throbbing shaft, just the way she knew he liked. She felt his grip on her head tighten and she knew he was close.

"Buffy," he moaned softly.

She increased her sucking, relaxing her throat and taking as much of him in as she possibly could.

"_Buffy..."_

Angel came, pouring his cool seed into her mouth, and she greedily swallowed every last drop.

Releasing him she wasn't surprised to see him in game face when she looked up at him. It wasn't the first time he had shifted to his real nature during sex. She liked it. It made her feel special for being able to make him lose control.

Buffy crawled her way back up his body, reclaiming her position on top of him. For a moment he was distracted by the pleasure and beauty that was Buffy, but then he remembered his face had shifted and he looked away in discomfort.

"Look at me," she whispered lovingly, cupping his cheek and turning his head to her. Golden eyes met soft, green ones. To a stranger it would've made an unnatural sight; the petite, golden haired girl on top of a dark, dangerous demon.

"You are _my vampire_."

"Yours."

She gave him a gentle kiss, avoiding his fangs carefully before resting her head against his chest. She didn't think she missed the sound of a heartbeat, it's overrated anyway.

Angel kissed her forehead, folding an arm around her, pulling her closer against his body. He didn't think he would be able to go on without her warmth ever again. Nothing could tear them apart now.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems so wrong, but feels so right XD <strong>

**We all know these moments happened, Joss just couldn't show them because then it would be some other kind of tv program. e_e hehe...**


	6. Gladiators

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: Completely AU! Everyone is human.**

**Plot: **Buffy and Angel are Gladiators in Rome.****

* * *

><p>The first time he had seen her, she had been fighting. For her life.<p>

She was a small girl, all alone, trapped in a circle.

The armor looked too big on her and the warriors surrounding her looked terrifying.

But she didn't look scared, not at all.

They called her _The Slayer_. A great name for such a tiny, little girl.

Then she raised her sword in the air, and everyone went silent. Before they even realized it the men that attacked her were dead.

She removed her helmet and her golden hair fell free around her shoulders as the 50,000 spectators cheered for her.

And then she left.

* * *

><p>The second time he saw her, they had told him he had to fight her.<p>

She had been waiting for him in the arena. The crowd had never been more excited.

The two strongest warriors ever seen in the history of Rome were set up to fight each other, to the death.

He had looked her in the eyes, but she didn't even blink. She had delivered the first hit, sending him straight back into reality.

They were enemies now.

He had lost all track of time, his head felt dizzy and the injuries she had given him made him tired and slow.

Suddenly he had sent her flying back with a stunned look on her face as she landed on the ground.

She tried to reach for her lost sword but it was too late, it was out of her reach and he had his already pointed to her neck.

Her chest was heaving up and down, as if her body knew she would be gone in a couple of seconds and tried to make up for it in breathing.

The Slayer looked up, her big, green eyes stared up at him, before closing. She laid back, waiting for death's embrace.

But to her surprise it never came.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw him lower his sword and step back, away from her.

The crowd whispered and she rolled over grabbing her weapon, jumping up and pointing it at his exposed chest.

He didn't do anything to stop her. His deep, brown eyes seemed almost understanding.

She couldn't do it.

They both turned to look at the gates when they opened and revealed more warriors.

The emperor wasn't pleased with their terms and had decided to give the people more show.

The warriors surrounded them, there was only one option left.

They fought side by side, protecting the other, until they were the only survivors. The crowd was satisfied and applauded for the two Gladiators.

And then the fight was over, once again.

* * *

><p>The guards brought him to her room, as she had requested.<p>

"You can sit down," she said, when he didn't move. He watched her for a moment, she was already dressed in a thin, golden tunic that matched her hair. Even in the dim light of the candles he could clearly see her naked body underneath.

He sat down into a chair. She noticed he flinched and reached for his leg, he probably didn't even had time to take care of his wounds.

She walked over to him and placed a bowl with water and a rag in front of him.

"They call you _Angel_."

He was silent as he took the wet rag and placed it on a bloody wound beneath his leg protection.

"They say you are blessed by the God's, that you are immortal," she continued.

"They say the same about you," he spoke. "That you are a child of Venus herself." Coming face to face with her he finally understood that the rumors about her beauty and power weren't exaggerated.

If she had been of royal blood she would've been married to and emperor by now.

She laughed mockingly, "Then how come I was able to loose to you?"

"You said so yourself, I'm apparently immortal," Angel smirked.

She smirked back.

"Your room is prettier than mine," he looked at the table filled with fruit and wine, and the decorated four poster bed.

"Be my guest," she said, gesturing at the food filled table.

Angel reached for a glass of wine. She watched his muscles clench as he brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip from it.

A warm feeling filled her as she looked at his handsome face and well built body. He placed the glass back on the table. "How come a maiden such as yourself became a Gladiator, if I may ask?"

"It was either this or being a whore," she walked over to him.

"Which would you prefer?" she asked, before hooking her fingers in the straps of her tunic and letting it fall onto the floor.

Angel stared up at her from his sitting position, her full, round breasts screaming for his attention. Her rosy nipples hardening from the cool air in the room.

His hands rose up her long legs. He took in her beauty, form her bronzed skin to her button nose, her flat belly, strong thighs and curvy hips.

She brought her lips down to his, kissing him with an awakening passion. She tasted the red wine as she sucked on his bottom lip.

"Tell me your name," he whispered.

"_Buffy."_

He stood up and she helped him undress, removing every piece of his armor. Revealing the cuts and bruises on his naked skin.

He then pulled her into his arms, effortlessly hiking her up from the floor. Their lips still entwined, her legs wrapped around his torso.

Her nails were digging into his back, scratching the griffin tattoo on his right shoulder blade as they made their way over to the giant bed.

They landed on top of the silken sheets, their bodies moving like one. His mouth closed around a nipple and she grasped his head, whispering in his ear.

"_More..."_

Buffy pushed her hips up, encouraging him to enter her. He filled her up like no one had ever done before. He was thick, she was tight and they were a perfect fit.

"_Angel!"_

He bit into her breast before laving it with his cool tongue making her pull almost painfully at his dark hair. He liked it.

His mouth devoured her as she moaned against him, squeezing her inner muscles to hear his pleasant groan. His hand caressed her arm until she grabbed it and their fingers entwined.

He was thrusting into her as if there was no tomorrow, as if they would die if they ever stopped.

She liked it.

His hand trailed down to the place were they were joined, his long fingers caressing the soft golden hairs at the apex before teasing the little nub hidden in between her open thighs.

She threw her head back, crying out in orgasmic bliss as her body shook violently against him. Her inner walls were pulling him in deeper than he had ever been, squeezing him tot he hilt.

"_Buffy..."_

He groaned into the crook of her neck as he spilled his warm seed into her womb. She let out a soft sight as she held him against her, both panting.

* * *

><p>He gently stroke some hair out of her face.<p>

"We could be dead tomorrow," he whispered.

She drew small circles on his broad shoulder with the tip of her finger.

"I know."

He placed his thumb on her full, lower lip and caressed it, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

"Is it wrong if I say -"

"Yes."

He frowned at her brutal interruption, even more so when she turned and sat on the bed, her back facing him.

"I know what you wanted to say, but we can't be allowed to feel such a thing."

"Because we may die tomorrow?"

"Because we _will_ die eventually."

He crawled up behind her and kissed her shoulder, closing his arms around her tightly. "Then can you permit me to find comfort in this small lie, just for this night?" He kissed her forehead.

She was silent for a moment before grabbing his chin and pressing a heated kiss against his lips.

"If we have to fight again...I won't hesitate to kill you this time."

She pushed him back onto the bed as the battle began once again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is what you get when I watch Gladiator (awesome movie btw)<strong>

**I want to thank you all for your kind reviews once again, I'm having so much fun writing these stories :DDD**


	7. Demon in my Bedroom

**Timeline: Season 2**

**Plot: Angelus was never cursed, Buffy fell in love with him instead with Angel.**

**Rating: M! M! Mmmm!**

* * *

><p>The Slayer was peacefully asleep, her eyes tightly closed, breathing softly. It had been a long day starting with school, followed by training and ending with some rough slaying.<p>

Buffy was dying to get a good night sleep, and wasn't expecting any company. At least she thought she didn't.

A sudden breeze made her wince in her sleep, but she remained silent and wasn't waken by the dark stranger in her room. Well...maybe he wasn't a real stranger.

Angelus looked down upon his lovely mate and thought of all the wonderfully naughty things he could do to her.

Her sun kissed skin looked so inviting, and her golden locks were draped beautifully around her face. She looked like an angel. _She was the light and he was the darkness._

He lay down next to her on the bed, without even caring to undress. He scooped up behind her, stroking her shoulder gently. He noticed she was wearing a flimsy top and light pajama pants.

His lips brushed up against her shoulder and he heard her moaning softly. "Angelus?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

He kissed her shoulder in response, his hand pulling the blanket down, revealing more of her to his hungry gaze. Buffy turned around, still sleep drunk and turned back, groaning in annoyance. "Not tonight, I'm tired. And take of your damn shoes, mom is not going to be happy if she finds dirt in my bed."

"I imagine your mother would not be happy if she found out what her daughter _does_ in bed, either."

His hand sneaked under her top, caressing her flat belly with his thumb. She slapped his hand away. "That's right, so get your ass back out of my window and let me sleep."

"Oh, don't be like that, Buff. I just wanted to see my little _Slayer Slut_."

He replaced his hand and pressed her possessively against him, her ass meeting his growing hardness.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed.

Her chest was already heaving when his fingers stroke over her ribs, touching the underside of her breasts.

"Did Willow do the spell I asked for?"

"Yes, my room is completely sound proof."

"Good," he purred.

His large hand cupped her perfectly small breast and kneaded it, making her whimper. "Have you told Willow what we've been doing?"

She nodded.

"Cordelia too I suppose?"

Buffy pouted in disappointment when he removed his hand and placed it at her mouth. His index finger pressed against her lips and she willingly spread them to take it in.

She sucked on his finger, her tongue circling around the digit as she heard him groan low in the back of his throat. He pulled back and replaced his hand under her top. His finger was now coated in her saliva and her nipples instantly hardened when he touched them.

"Have you told your friends how you get on your knees, and suck me like an eager little schoolgirl?"

Buffy yelped when he pinched her nipple sharply.

"Or, how you spread your gorgeous legs for me and beg me to eat you out?"

He rolled the pink nub between his fingers making Buffy grind her hips into his pelvis. He responded with a growl. She turned her head up, her mouth an open invitation as he slammed his lips against hers.

His cool tongue invaded her quick and ravishing and she whimpered helplessly against him. Her hand came up to clutch at his soft hair as he swiftly took her breath away.

Buffy gasped in surprise when his hand left her breast once again and disappeared into her pajama pants. She was already soaking when he cupped her covered sex.

He couldn't suppress a groan of pure relish as his fingers played with the wet garment. "Excited, aren't you, lover?"

She looked up at him with half lidded eyes before he suddenly pulled her pants and panties down in one swift movement. Buffy kicked them of using her feet, until they fell in a heap on her bedroom floor.

"_Fuck, I want to taste you."_

Buffy turned and swung her leg over him, sitting down on top of him, she put her hands on her hips defensively. "Didn't I tell you to take your shoes off?"

Angelus growled and grabbed her hips quickly, the sound of his hands landing hard on her naked flesh seemed loud in the quiet room. He pulled her easily up, slamming her small body into the headboard and wall.

"When I say I want something..."

Buffy looked down to find herself in a rather embarrassing position; her thighs were resting on his broad shoulders her womanhood just inches above his face.

"...I mean _immediately_."

This wasn't a big surprise. She had always known he had dominance issues.

The little blonde Slayer whined when he pressed his lips against her wetness, his tongue coming out to lick at her. She jumped and tried to get away from the coolness of his experienced mouth but he held her quickly, his fingers digging into her ass.

He pressed her more firmly against his mouth, his tongue trailing a wet line from her backside to her clit. Buffy gripped the headboard tightly, her knuckles turning white as she held on for dear life.

Unconsciously, she pressed more of herself against his face, his nose brushing against her heated flesh. She dared to look down, her eyes almost closed in contrast with his. His normally brown eyes had a hint of gold as he watched her bite her rosy lip.

He brought one of his hands under her and Buffy gasped when his index finger circled her opening. Angelus smirked against her when he heard her pant, he knew exactly what she wanted but he felt in the mood to tease.

"What is it, darling? What is it you want?"

He flicked his tongue against her swollen clit, making her hips buck against his face.

"_Please, Angelus..."_

He teased her some more by pushing just the tip of his long finger slightly inside her, never giving her the release she longed for. She clenched her muscles, trying to take him in deeper but he would pull back before she had the chance to do it.

"Don't. Be. Such a. _Dick_." Buffy hissed at him and he responded by impaling her on his finger, quickly followed by another one.

She shrieked when he started pumping them in and out of her, his mouth enveloping her clit as he sucked and lapped at the tiny nub.

Buffy cried out his name as her tiny body shook with the power of her orgasm. Panting heavily, she slowly came back to her senses.

"That was so good," she purred and crawled back down onto his lap.

"I know, Buff. You're so easy to please, either that or I'm just that good." He smirked, his tongue coming out to lick the remains of her juices off his lips.

She blushed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, really?"

Her delicate fingers opened his long, soft coat and fumbled with the buttons of his blood red shirt.

She leaned down and kissed his jaw, placing open mouthed kisses down to his neck. Her lower body was grinding up against him, her naked sex brushing over his leather covered cock, exciting them both even more.

Her nails were digging into his muscular chest, leaving tiny marks behind.

Finding his dead artery, she bit down with her blunt human teeth, imitating the suction of a vampire's bite.

To her delight he pushed his hips up against her and growled, grabbing her head and pressing it deeper into his neck.

She couldn't hold back a happy chuckle and he instantly pulled her head back. He would never admit to her that she could almost make him come just by biting him like that.

"You think you know me so well?" He pushed her off of him and jumped up from the bed.

He dropped his coat onto the floor and started removing his shirt. "Undress."

Buffy blinked a few times before looking down upon the top that covered her breasts and did as he said. She instantly covered her exposed chest with her arms and Angelus was pleased to find her still shy and innocent, even after the countless encounters they've already had.

"Get on your hands and knees," he growled as he unbuckled his pants.

To her own surprise Buffy once again didn't hesitate to do as he said. She knew he wanted to punish her for thinking she could outsmart him and she knew he wasn't going to be gentle with her.

_She also didn't care_.

Buffy unconsciously licked her lips when he dropped his pants to the floor, revealing his hard, thick manhood. She imagined that in seconds his gorgeous body would be surrounding her, shoving his cock over and over again into her tight passage until her throat was raw from screaming.

"You are so fucking wet, lover."

His voice was so low and arousing at this point, Buffy couldn't help herself but whimper in response.

She felt his cold body behind her, his hands holding her thighs as his shaft glided between her inner lips and she closed her eyes tightly in excitement.

Angelus softly groaned as her warm wetness coated his cock, the head brushed her swollen clit and a husky sound erupted from her throat, making his strokes only more forceful.

"I need...to feel you," she moaned in agony. "_Inside me, please._"

"Look at that Buff," he grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, her barely opened eyes catching sight of the image in the mirror on her nightstand.

The mirror showed just the right angle, and she could see herself getting fucked. She knew Angelus didn't like the fact that he couldn't see himself into the mirror, but the thrill of seeing only her own reactions to him were not too bad either.

Her lips parted in a breathless cry when he entered her, stretching her inner walls, filling her to the hilt. Buffy couldn't get her eyes of the reflection in the mirror, as he instantly pulled out of her and violently shoved himself back into her.

They could see her perky breasts bounce with the ferocity of his thrusts. Her arms and legs were shaking and her tiny fingers dug themselves into the sheets.

Still overly stimulated from her previous orgasm, Buffy could feel the tightening in her belly quickly return. She screamed his name over and over again, her wet cheat exploding around him, coming all over his cock.

He slowed down a little as she tried to catch her breath, suddenly realizing that he was still hard and pulsing inside of her. "Why didn't you -?"

All of a sudden he gathered her hair into his hand and pressed her head into the mattress , pulling almost entirely out of her before shoving violently back in.

Buffy shrieked at the brutal assault, her body not even fully recovered inadvertently accepting his intrusion. She tried to push herself up on her hands but he held her down easily, stretching her so far apart that she thought he would be tearing her.

"Angelus, stop! I can't take any more..." tears appeared in the corners of her eyes and she attempted to blink them away.

She was tired and more than sated, but even through all that she couldn't fight back the powerful lust and pleasure he was giving her. His hand landed on her ass and a sharp pain ran through her, sparking the fire inside her.

"You're hurting me..." a tear ran over her cheek when he slapped her again, yanking at her hair.

She was going to come. She was going to come _so fucking hard_ that she would most certainly die.

With that thought she clenched her vaginal muscles as tightly as she could, drawing him deeper inside her.

"_Fuck, Slayer!"_

With a loud groan he leaned over her and sank his fangs into the crook between her neck and shoulder, greedily swallowing mouthfuls of blood.

Buffy screamed into the her pillow, the pain and pleasure feeling so good that waves of ecstasy ran over her. His cold seed coated her inner walls, cooling down the smoldering heat.

He licked the fresh wound on her neck one last time before removing his mouth, pulling himself out of her.

Buffy rolled slowly over, her eyes widening slightly as he hovered above her, his lips stained with her blood. Then she brought her head up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth letting her taste her own blood.

"_I feel so cold and empty when you're not inside me," _she whispered between kisses.

_"I know, baby."_

When he lay down beside her she instantly leaned on his chest, pulling the covers over them both. Angelus had the urge to push her away, to get dressed and go out to get a snack. But for some reason he didn't, for some reason he draped his arm around her.

She nuzzled his chest and immediately fell asleep, sated and tired. He watched her sleep for a while before allowing himself to rest as well. She was his for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Can this get any worse? I don't think so... XD<strong>


End file.
